8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragoon
Dragoon is the last of the Dragon Knights, an elite group of spear-carrying warriors who attack by jumping high in the air and coming down on their opponents. Dragoon uses his jumps to travel, but is unable to do those when not coming down on anything at the end. His usual target is Black Mage, although he does not harbor any ill will against the Light Warriors. In fact, he is extremely polite towards them, remaining oblivious to the considerable pain his travel method causes - and stating he only lands on Black Mage because "Fighter is heavily armored, Thief would dodge, sue and ninja kick flip me, and Red Mage has the lean look of a deadly jungle predator, so I have to jump on the little fat guy". Role in the Comic Dragoon is the guardian of Mirage Tower, and used to keep the Air Orb before the Other Warriors, dressed as door-to-door door salesmen, entered his tower and stole it. His first appearance was meeting Black Mage in mid-air after was cannon-shot in the direction of Lefein. Because the Knights were specialized in dragon killing, Dragoon hates dragons; but he has a pet dragon named Muffin whom, like all dragons, he believes to be a parrot. After the Light Warriors pointed to him she was a dragon and suffering an attack from Muffin and Black Mage, Dragoon decided to help Fighter, Thief and Red Mage kill Muffin. Following that, Black Mage fell on Dragoon, making him jump, pinning Black Mage on a floating rock - and later double jumping and impaling him. This prompted Thief to convince White Mage into healing Black Mage,by saying that after healing "Dragoon would make celebratory parmigiana". Following the healing, the Light Warriors left Dragoon to deal with White Mage. When the Light Warriors went up to the Floating Fortress to get the Orb of Air, Dragoon saved them from Muffin by jumping on its head, appearing to have killed his former pet. Thief then tries to force him off his "flying unfair taxation fortress", when Dragoon asks whether the elves have a word for gratitude (as he just saved Thief's life) Thief threatens to throw him off himself. Shortly afterward, the castle crashes, and all the Light Warriors appear dead, except Black Mage. Black Mage has a short discussion with White Mage before Dragoon, having jumped off the castle, stabs him through the head accidentally. Dragoon and the remaining Light Warriors discuss ownership of the Air Orb, before Sarda poofs them to him, Black Mage still bringing Dragoon's spear. Later, he, White Mage and Rex Crockett walk to Sarda's cave and he attempts to ask for the Air Orb, but Sarda teleports him to the moon. Dragoon, sharing the same space-time bending abilities all special characters have (Or using the Gold Chocobo, which has traveled to the moon in an earlier episode), eventually makes his way back and joins forces with Red Mage to create a cult of lone survivors of secret societies in The Epilogue. Trivia *Dragoon bears the distinction that many Dragoons carry in the early Final Fantasy games, being the last Dragoon left in the world, similar to Ricard Highwind from Final Fantasy II and Kain Highwind from Final Fantasy IV. *Dragoon being sent to the moon by Sarda may be a reference to in Final Fantasy IV, where Kain, a Dragoon and major character of the game, travels to the moon with the party near the end of the game. *Dragoon's real name is hinted to be "Sebastian" See Also Dragoon Appearances Category:Characters